


Be My Savior P5

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Warnings: SEXUAL ASSULT, kidnapping, flashbacks will be italicized, bolded and proceeded and ended with ***Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 403





	Be My Savior P5

You looked up at the door opened and he came down carrying someone. Fear struck you at the thought he took another girl. He laid her down and grabbed you pulling you upstairs with him and locking her away. You wanted to struggle, to go back and help her but you knew there wasn’t much you could do.  
He pulls you into what you assume is his bedroom, and into the master bath. He proceeds to push you into the shower and get in after he undresses. Slowly he caresses your body and you try hard not to flinch. No matter how many times he touched you, never got used to it, never stopped wanting it to stop.   
He takes you against the shower wall, and washes you well after he uses you. Then he dries and dresses you in lingerie, carrying you to bed. You were confused as to why you weren’t locked in the basement and to why he gave you these small items of clothing. He lays down with you cuffing your one hand to the bed, then pinning you to him as he slept. You barely slept thinking he’d do something like kill you. What little you did sleep you dreamed of your family and Deans.  
***It was a family party and you were ten out playing in your back yard with Sam. You were playing hide and seek and were hiding behind John who chuckled.   
“Hiding from Sam?” he whispers  
You nod “Shh dad don’t tell him.”  
He smiles when you call him that, something you had taken to was calling him and Mary “mom” and “dad”. A running joke between the parents was you were going to marry either Sam or Dean and untie the families for real.   
Sam and you agreed you didn’t like each other like that, so the only option left was Dean. He took that very seriously and was determined to make that true, something you didn’t know.***  
You’re woken abruptly by him getting up and open your eyes to watch him. He gets dressed and snaps something around your ankle.  
“You can’t leave this house.” He uncuffs you from the bed, “I want this house spotless.” He shoves you down hitting you a few times.   
“I’ll be home late.” He walks out.   
Picking yourself up off the floor you find cleaning supplies and begin, afraid of what would happen if you didn’t.


End file.
